


Glass doors

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyday Life, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: Magnetic glass doors is one of the things in Kara's most hated list.





	Glass doors

When Kara arrived on Earth and got adopted by the Danvers, she learned a few things that a normal human can't and shouldn't do.

For one, peeling off a car door is not one of them no matter how high a human adrenaline is running. Especially a lanky kid that looks like a strong gust of wind would knock her down. Another thing, asking about a teacher's personal life because she heard her crying in the bathroom when she's in the cafeteria having lunch. That was an awkward conversation involving lots and lots of tissue and a suspicious teacher who's so lonely she used a teenager as a therapist.

Now Kara is an adult, she's pretty confident that she finally got a hang of human etiquette and how to control her powers. Aside for one thing.

"Uh... Kara, I think you're not supposed to open it like that." James whispered to Kara, who was staring wide eye at the open door before her. People around them stopped to see what was the fuss wa about.

It was Kara yanking the glass door open. A magnetic glass door. The glass door still wobbling, a loud cracking sound echoed around the room abruptly stopping any work around and now they're staring at her.

"Too late." she whispered back. God she hated doors so much, and they had to put magnets on it! It was just always open before why would they put magnets?

"You're lucky it didn't break." He said as they walked in like nothing happened. He's holding in a laugh and Kara wanted to smack him.

"Not like that door at the-"

"James, not now." Kara cuts in, glaring at his smug face. She doesn't need a reminder how easily a glass door is broken when the door handle is yanked too hard.

It wasn't her fault, there was no sign if it was push or pull, she thought it was stuck.

"You didn't break anything so I guess this one's okay." James said as he raised his hands in surrender. A knock was heard.

"Excuse me, there was an alert at the magnetic door but no one called." a guard entered the room and looked around for someone suspicious. "Just checking if everything's alright?"

James and Kara exchanged looks. James' was amused while Kara looked like she was caught red handed.

"Uh, no, no intruders just... an employee who forgot the memo." James nodded at the guard.

"Okay," the guard seemed suspicious but also nodded, "we have to fix the magnetic lock, the force knocked it a little unstable and won't lock properly. Whoever opened it really wanted to get in here."

"Yeah, they can't wait to start their day." James shot Kara another look.

"Okay then, have a good day." he exited and nodded at the maintenance guy. He stuck a peper on the glass before they left.

"What I said about anything being broken? I spoke too soon." James chuckled.

Kara lets out a defeated sigh. She really hated doors.

**Author's Note:**

> some silly thing. This really happened btw, with my friend and it was fucking hilarious. it was partly my fault :P


End file.
